I'm Ugly
by Prince Utsuga
Summary: Hmm…don’t know how to attract you people’s attention…so I’ll just – “ Look at Me! Read! Moi! Tasty here! Come and get it! Ya don’t wanna miss it!
1. The Girl

**Okay, I'm just ruining my self confidence right now, you may read this comment or may not. But just let you know, I am not…notice the word NOT a good story writer. Even if the first chapter turns out okay, the second one might suck. And this is my first Fanfic story. Bonk me if you don't think I'm good enough. I'll get it…eventually.**

**Chapter one**

_**The Girl**_

I am ugly…ever since I was born, I knew I was ugly. From the first day I came out of my mother's womb, I am destined to be…the ugly one. I wish I could die, but then, where would I go afterwards? Would the heaven want me? Would hell? That's why; I remain existent, dwelling in this world as best as I can. As long as I don't compare myself with other beautiful people, I will not feel the stab of pain in my heart…I kept myself hidden well through all these years, from the time when I could walk, all the way through elementary, junior high, and now, high school. All the time, I kept my self invisible. And it worked…

Brrrrrrrrrrrrinn…….BRRING…BRRRIINNNNNGGGGGG –

"Argg.." I groaned under my covers and stirred

BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"OKaY!"… mumble…Useless alarm, pathetic school…hateful world…

Pulling back my covers, I looked around my bed and my eyes landed on my body in disgust. The too big t-shirt dangled loosely around my sweaty body, exposing bumps on my chest and curves that closed off at the middle of my waist, followed by legs too long. My skin was as pale as the moonlight, so unhealthy…if only I had those tanned skin just like…I shook my head clear, I have gotten over these thoughts of envy, they would only pain me more, so I pushed them away.

Since today is the first day of school, I made an effort to especially not stand out. So I took a shower, putting it to full blast and shivered in excitement as the rush of icy cold water made contact with my skin. The drops of water landed on my face, mixing it with tears, I cried again, as thoughts of junior high haunted me once more.

"_Move it ugly," a raven haired boy pulled on my ponytail, throwing me roughly on the pavement, "People like you don't deserve even to walk on my footsteps."_

_A pair of cold black eyes stared down at me, mocking me. His friends laughed and with a sign…I was beaten once more by this boy's gang who I did nothing to. I crunched up and hugged myself into a ball…every kick felt like my ribs would break…it hurts…I was left alone to cry, coughing up blood after they left. It was like this every few days, I was always injured…and every part of me hurts…what hurts the most was my heart. It felt like it would break if I move. I would lay there for the longest time, recovering my breath and finally limp towards the bridge, where I would cry…speaking to the ocean beyond my reach…I would find comfort in that, enough to stop myself from suicide by jumping._

After drying my hair, without even a glance to the mirrorless walls, I walked to my bedroom; with books piling every corner. I stepped freely through little cracks of space, effortless, and opened a drawer, pulling out a white t-shirt twice my size and pulled on a loosely hung pant the color of wheat. Just when I was pulling on a belt, my elbow knocked over a picture frame which landed on the bed. Picking up the precious picture frame, I sat staring sadly on the edge of my bed, a beautiful woman smiling. "Mother…" I whispered, tracing the glass edge, my eyes that regained normal puffed up again, tears dropped freely. And I furiously wiped them away. It was not okay for me to cry, not now, not ever.

Stuffing down a bowl of cereal, I ran down the steps of my little apartment, with the cling and clacking of the chains loosening on my bike, I rode quickly towards the high school. Dread settled in the pit of my stomach as I remembered it was the first day. But mother made me stay, I cannot break the promise I made her…I must never never quite school.

The first bell rang noisily through the heat of the morning just as I locked my old rusty bike, looking rather standing out along the fancy cars filing out the parking lot. Keeping my head low, walking slowly, hair over my face, I sighed and walked inside the enormous building, dropping my shoulders along the way. It's a good thing the halls were crowded, I easily blend myself into the busy chatters, and went to the first class on my schedule; English, Room 204

Room 204 was easy to find because it was located around the corner at the end of the hall, as I stepped in, I peered from the spaces between my hair and saw only a few students there. I felt a rush of relieve and found a seat furthest away at the back, beside the window which has a view of the whole school ground. I was lost in my train of thoughts;

"Come on Sakura…if you don't bother them, and remain invisible, they will never bother you, be good Sakura, remember what mother said…"

_You are my most beautiful child, don't be discouraged by others, they just haven't seen the true you yet. _

"Move." a voice interrupted my thoughts

I went as still as a statue, heart pounding, my fists clenched.

"_Move it ugly" _

I remembered the same harsh tone, as if it's all happening all over again.

No…it's not happening again, I didn't…am I that detestable?

But as I peered cautiously, I saw the owner of the voice did not throw it at me, but the guy a few desks away. I sighed, inwardly whacking myself for being so unintelligent. More people gathered, filing the room. I let out another sigh –it got caught in my throat as a voice said, this time I knew it was directed at me–

"Can I sit here?"

My breath hitched, and I swallowed a mouthful of air.

_Hic_

_Hic_

_Hiccup_

I suddenly realized with a terrible realization that the room was completely filled, except the spot beside me. And there was a tall, lean, figure waiting. I was without a choice…and nodded hesitantly, inwardly kicking myself for not having the sixth's sense.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Su-hic-re"

Just when I was about to hate this guy, I heard the most beautiful laugh, it was short, sweet, and has a humorous twist. I was overwhelmed by it for a second and could not speak, not move but broken out of the trance when he sat down, and that's when I saw the death glares I got from the females in this room, some envy, some are despising looks that are fairly common, and others are ones that I never saw could be possible for one to make. I took my glance back, accidentally sweeping over the guy's face. And I resisted an urge to look again, the face right beside me. I was utterly beyond words…the palest skin, blue eyes that seemed so mysterious, mouth curled into a smirk…masculine featured that reminded me of someone -

"_Stay away from me!" I shrieked. "Haven't you done enough!" I broke into a sob, "Mother…"_

I was snapped back into reality once again by his tempting voice.

"I'm Sasuke"

**Ahem...i just read it over, and realized it sucks beyond words. So I'ma gonna make it a one shot - as other people calls it. But if I get more than 10 reviews I'll be happy to continue!**

**Common people! Don't disappoint me here!**


	2. The Brief Contact

**Woow…I got 3 reviews EEEK! Sooo happy. My goodness, who would have thought how much reviews meant to authors. Now I feel all giddy inside, teehee. Special thanks to the first 3 people who read my story**

_**misaki34**__** & **__**SuMm3r-NiGhTss & **__**cherryuchiha123**_

_**You were wondering why the eye colors were different, **__**SuMm3r-NiGhTss? Well, lets just say, Sasuke's eyes can change color…like a mood ring. **_

**Since I got reviews…I won't make it a one shot, sniff, how can I disappoint you guys, even if my story does not make sense, I shall keep going. Yosh, the youth of good writing is just a few steps away…**

**Feel free people! To find even the tiniest speck of mistake there is. Be harsh! Because one can never learn if its not harsh! ……..but don't be too harsh, or else I couldn't take it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 2**

**The Brief Contact**

_Sasuke?The name…where have I heard it before?_

I nodded briefly towards him and turned around so that I won't be facing him, meanwhile, avoiding the gaze of the people in this room.

_Don't show your face Sakura, they won't think you're ugly if you just hide it._

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself as well?" came the amused voice, slightly irritated now.

I sat as still as a statue, ignoring him.

_Go away; you don't want to know me. You'll regret it._

"You know, it's really rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you, especially when that someone is so nice." he sighed impatiently

_Why cant you just leave me alone…. _

The room suddenly went dead quiet for some unknown reason; I lifted up my head and saw everyone was staring at the boy beside me, I shifted my gaze and saw him…holding up a pair of scissors, face lifted into a smirk, and before I know it,

_Chop _

_Chop_

Handfuls of freshly cut hair were falling away from my shoulders.

I gaped at him, eyes wide, unable to hide my astonishment as I watched his hands move smoothly from my face.

"wh-what are you doing…!" I jerked my body away, not before another patch of hair fell on my lap.

"Oh, you spoke," he mused, "I was wondering when you'd do that."

I watched in shock as he stood up and dusted his chair of bright pink locks that fell carelessly all around. His face showed neither a smirk nor a smile, only the way his eyes danced marked the only emotion on his masked face.

"You shouldn't hide your face like that you know, in makes people wonder what kind of person you are, especially when they are speaking to you, you don't want to be mistaken for the girl in The Ring do you?…And besides," he added, "I can see your face more clearly now"

_How dare he? My hair…_

Suddenly, his hand shot upward and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. It was a strange feeling of second and my heart pounded loudly, and for that strange of a second, I forgot I was ugly, it was a feeling anew to me, because of the way Sasuke was staring at me, intently, not of hatred. Before I could think of something to break me gaping of him, the class room door banged open, with such a force, the ceilings shook, extracting the attention of the students from us.

"MY STUDENTS! MY OWN STUDENTS!" came a booming voice

A tall stocky figured male came through, doubling the class's atmosphere instantly. White hair fell in jagged spikes across his waist. Toad like markings striped across his face, leaving a look of perverseness. The way he was dressed was nothing like normal people would have dressed. Loosely hang pieces of cloths, toad colored, hung on his huge body frame, and he was wearing sandals chopped off in the middle.

"My OWN students!" the teacher weeped while scribbling his name on the black board"Alright! I shall not disappoint you guys, as it is a teacher's duty to make his students like him! From now on, Jiraiya will be your English teacher." the chalkboard screeched as Jiraiya – sama was underlined a few dozen times.

I gaped for the second time of the day of what happened next, our teacher pulled out our literature books and handed it to us one by one. The cover was of a rated M poster of a woman and a man in an undignified position…naked. And written boldly on top was the banner "KISS KISS PARADISE"

A streak of red shot from the guy in front of me, gasping for breath, Jiraiya clapped heartedly.

"Well Done! Well Done! Now there's the reaction I wanted! What a great way to start off! Learn from him!" Jiraiya boomed happily, "As for the rest of you, there are plenty of other chances, don't worry!"

I looked nervously beside me to see the reaction of Sasuke, and found him staring at me, still intently. I avoided his gaze and tried to let my rose colored hair hide my face, but failed miserably, unintentionally letting out a sigh.

_Now my ugly face will be exposed to all…especially to the handsome guy beside me…_

I was feeling a lot nervous than before, finally, couldn't take it anymore and sneaked a glance sideways, relief flooded through me as I saw Sasuke's attention was directed elsewhere. But however…this tingling feeling of sadness was tickling at the bottom of my heart. I brushed it away, so as to not confuse my self further.

For the rest of the class, I sat there, with a new feeling I've never tasted before. I kept wanting to know what it is, but then at the same time afraid to explore it. So I left it there, a clump among my other clumps that didn't get loosened, and listened to the teacher's blabbering of much…much too mature subjects…

"And then…when you finished with her zippers, move onto her next weak spot…her undergarments…you just…"

RIIINNNGG

The bell rang, the class dismissed quicker than I would have thought. As I tried to get my bag, the teacher walked up to me.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Jiraiya stared pointedly at the floor, "littering on the first day of school? Detention! Both of you!"

**Is this a cliffhanger? I hope it's not. I don't think it is. Ahhh, its not! Don't argue with me! **

…**Sorry people, this chappie is short. Maybe a flashlight will go on my head tomorrow or later today. Can't blame a person for not having an imagination 24/7**

**Please review, my beloved readers, my dream will not shatter as long as you keep it up. **


	3. Detention

**Woow, starting my third chapter already. Thanks to my 7 wonderful reviewers! Love You All!**

**Don't you guys abandon me now! You've got my hopes up! **

**  
Chapter 3**

**A Speck of Hope**

I glared at Sasuke, somehow making him regret what he did. But found myself averting my eyes quickly when meeting with his striking blue ones, darker somehow…than before.

"There is no exception of littering in class! Especially on the first day of school," the teacher scolded, or pretended to while flipping open one of our literature books. "Come back after school, both of you, and clean up this mess…lucky I don't have anymore classes today."

I cringed at having the thought of staying after school, I hated it, I absolutely hated it.

"_Do you need any help?" a voice sneered _

_The flower vase was smashed against the concrete, followed by another. That was the help I got. I was helping after school, the school's plant club, when __they__ surrounded me._

"

_I felt myself being lifted up by older guys, eyes filled with disgust as they threw me into the muddy garden and wiped their hands on each other, as if just touched something inhumane. _

_Rain started to drizzle, and the older boys dumped bucked after buckets of weeds onto me…bugs crawled on top…all over my body. I cried out in pain as spikes of needle dug into my flesh, they were stepping on me, crushing me beneath their heavy weights...it hurts…_

"Sakura?"

I was once again snapped back into reality by the sweet voice.

"Let's go"

"O-oh…" I followed, grabbed by bag absentmindedly, into the hallway, still delirious to my surroundings, except Jiraiya laughing hysterically behind me for some unknown reasons…relating to a certain book.

As I regained my senses, I suddenly took an intake breath of surprise as I remembered something

_Sakura?_ _I haven't told anyone my name yet, neither did the teacher take attendance. How did he know my name?_

I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but he was gone, lost in the sea of the crowd. I don't remember… but he looked so familiar, like I've know him for a long time.

I started walking, deep in thought and when I lifted my head, I realized a lot of people I passed were looking at me.

_Walk faster Sakura. _I lowered my head, dropped my shoulders, my hair dangled uselessly above them. _I didn't do anything...oh how dare he cut my hair, that no good, good looking…very good looking. GAAh, No good looking…no good looking, his eyes are not pretty, no, his eyes are not attractive….! He is probably like the rest of them, judging one by appearance before he even gets to know them. Why are you peopling staring at me? I know I am ugly; you don't have to gawk at my ugliness._

As I walked to my second period, feeling uneasy, I passed a locker with a mirrored frame, and for that brief second, I saw a very beautiful girl, I couldn't make out her features, but she was the same one I saw a few days ago, with rosy hair just like me, at the grocery store, she was always watching me. I turned around, but she was gone, probably lost in the huge crowd… but she was so close, as if right beside me. _Strange._

I strode towards the upper building, stopping behind a door marking my next period, _Arts._ I went in, walked to the nearest seat and sat down, oblivious to the heads that turned her direction. Class hasn't started yet, but the chit chatter's conversations floated

"Did you see Him??!"

"I did!"

"Eek!"

"So Handsome!!"

"…I heard, he's one of the Uchiha, the youngest one left to inherit his father's business! The famous Tokyo C-orporation!"

"So rich!"

"So gorgeous!"

"So cool!…."

_Fan-girls at the beginning of the school…figures. Now they'll have something more to compete with each other. _

"Hi there, may I sit here?"

I turned around to look at the owner of the voice. And saw a very pretty girl, possibly the prettiest in this class, with golden long hair that reached her waist. And a stylish tank top to show off her midriff, and her long legs were hugged by a tight knee length dress, very fashionable.

"Sure..." I said quietly

"My name is Ino, Yamanako Ino, I just moved here from Kyoko, what's yours?" Ino gave me a warm smile

I was glad this girl was so nice, and felt surprisingly comfortable in her presence, with her cheery voice and sweet smiles, I was feeling that tingling feeling again.

"Sakura…Haruno Sakura" a small smile reached the corners of my mouth.

"That's a nice name Sakura, cheery blossoms? Since I just moved here, and you are … sitting alone, how about we become friends?" she smiled again.

"Friends?" I said, surprised.

"Yah, friends," Ino said pleasantly, brushing my shyness away.

……………….

"…Al-alright," I stammered

"Great!"

For the rest of the class, I sat there, thinking, and for the first time since my mother died, I felt…happy. Ino is a great girl, and I liked her very much. No matter what she says, she always manages to get a few words out of me. If not, gradually more and more. I haven't had a friend since grade 6, when they all abandoned me…because they were scared to be with me… scared to get beaten up as I did, even an exchange of hi's were ignored. I was from then on, alone…all the way till now…till I met Ino…

The day went by quickly, Ino proved to somehow be in all my classes. All the while, chattering aobut things that wouldn't normally interest me, at the same time, criticizing my looks, how unevenly my hair cut is. The way she said it was so friendly, I could not help not get offended. And I soon joined in, changing slowly without my realization.

Lunch came by and we squeezed into the crowded cafeteria. Ino managed to find us a spot, it was a few tables across the most crowded part of the room. Group after group of girls were giggling as they fought their way to sit as close to a certain table as they could. I soon saw what all the commotion was about. Sitting alone was the guy all the girls have been talking about, I figured. He was indeed very gorgeous, and as I took a closer look. I realized he was the one who chopped off my hair; I narrowed my eyes, thinking about the trouble he got me into and fumed by myself while waiting for Ino to come back.

"Do you know who he is?" Ino squeeked, holding a tray for both of us. "The gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha! Eeek!"

"Hmmm..." I mumbled while grabbing a tuna sandwich.

"Don't just hmmmm, he's so cute!" she, like many others, were drawn to Him. "Those fan-girl, non of them are worthy of my Sasuke-kun!"

"Your Sasuke-kun?" I choked on my food, grabbing a bottle of water, furiously washed it down.

"Uh-huh" Ino said dreamily while staring open-mouthed at the figure, munching casually away on an apple.

I unintentionally looked at him, and that's when our eyes met, his striking blue ones, tainted a bit pink against my plain green ones, full of swirling emotions, and then…he smiled, it was a little movement of his lips simply curving slightly upwards. It didn't go unnoticed by me though, I blushed… and looked away quickly. But neither did go unnoticed by the fan-girls, who has been studying his every tiny bit of movement.

Girls beside me fainted.

"He was smiling at me!!"

"What are you talking about? He was smiling at me!"

"Why would he smile at you! It was me obviously!"

I was confused for a moment. _What are you blushing for Sakura, he was probably smiling at Ino or somebody else. You are such a dope._

"I think he was smiling at me Sakura-Chan!!" Ino whispered ferociously while grabbing the front of my t-shirt

"Yeah, I think so too…" I sweat dropped; it was more a command than question.

Lunch went by with a lot of screaming and shoveling, all directed to their star, Sasuke.

I sighed, and walked to my next period, alone. Ino went by herself to…meet…more like stalk her idol after failing to persuade me to come along. As I walked deep in thought a shadow flew from the stairs -

_Uoooof_

Someone came crashing on top of me, making me lose my steps. Blonde, spiky hair was the first thing that came in my view as that person's body landed on top of mine

"Sorry. sorry," the person shifted away from me and got up as clumsily as he had fell, "Are you okay?" he lend me a hand.

I took it and got up in surprise. For a clumsy guy, his firm grip reflected his strong ness…very strong indeed.

"Thanks" I mumbled and bend down to pick up my notes, scattered across the hallway.

"I wasn't watching where I was going," He laughed nervously and scratched his head, looking apologetically, "Do you know where the main office is?" he asked while helping me with the notes

"It's where the main entrance is" I replied

"OH It is! Ha-ha…Silly me, I think I passed that already. Is it this way or that way?" He looked around in a confused manner.

I pointed.

"Oh, Thanks a bunch!" He started running again, waving as he turned.

_Awkward kid_

The last two periods went by in a flash. All the teachers seemed unique; each having their own weird personalities. The end of the day is coming nearer. I stared at the blank page before me, and mindlessly written out Sasuke's name. Gah! _Scribble Scribble_.

The final bell rang, my gloomy mood seemed to contrast among the lively ones.

"Aren't you coming Sakura?" Ino called out

"I'll catch up to you later," I smiled, "I got in some trouble with my English teacher." trying to word this as little as possible. Not wanting her to know what the real trouble was, coming to detention with me just to see Sasuke was just too much.

"Oh, well, see ya tomorrow then."

"See ya"

I dragged my heavy backpack to my locker, stuffed it in and walked towards my English Class, where detention awaits.

"Ah, Sakura is it?" the same booming voice greeted me as I stood between the door frame.

I nodded wearily

"Now where's that Uchiha kid? Ah there you are!" he looked past my shoulder.

And that's when I realized a tall figure loomed over me, standing but an inch away. His cool breath landed on my shoulder. I shivered and quickly settled my self somewhere else.

"There's brooms in the closet over there," Jiraiya inquired, "After both of you are done; bring these stacks of books to the storage room beside the art room. Quickly now, I haven't got all day."

We obeyed, wordlessly.

"Weirdo…cutting other people's hair…mumble…if I was given a chance...mumble…shave your head…baldy…"

I hadn't realized I was mumbling under my breath, and thus did not expect anyone to hear it. But bless the good hearings of Uchiha, he heard every single word, and chuckled lightly. I instantly blushed a fierce red, sweeping faster and finished both his part and my part at double speed. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me at all times, and once or twice, I stole a few glances and saw him staring at me with a confused expression. The just blue eyes turned a darker shade of black.

Jiraiya giggled and laughed at the background, in front of him, a book saying volume 9 of Kiss Kiss Paradise seated firmly in his hand, he glanced up just in time to see us staring at him…with a very unique expression. He cleared his throat, pretending his outburst of laughing was a normal behavior and waved us off.

As we made our way silently towards the storage room, I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer.

"Ahem…Why…did you cut my hair, Uchiha Sasuke? There's plenty of other people you can show your skills on." I glared at him once again.

"Seems like there's no trouble for you talking in complete sentences," he smirked

"I can talk just fine, for your information," I said, still glaring.

Suddenly he stopped; luckily I did not bump into him. Sasuke turned around and faced me, looking me, searching my face, there were swirls of color in his eyes, but now red dominated it most. For a second, he looked…dangerous, but then a darker onyx replaced it. And there were sadness in them. My eyes softened instantly, wondering what could have caused that to happen.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

**My, bringing Sasuke and Sakura together is hard work. I want them to have an open conversation, but they kept ending in silent remarks. sigh **

**U: Why can you just be talkative like some people, Sasuke**

**Sasuke: ……**

**U:What does ……suppose to mean **

**Sasuke:……**

**U: You are not answering my question**

**Sasuke: ……**

**U:This is getting frustrating**

**Sasuke:……**

**U: I'm loosing my temper…**

**Sasuke:……**

**U:I'm warning you**

**Sasuke:……**

**U: Ahh!**

**Sasuke: ……**

**U: ……I hate you**

**Fan-girls: You can't hate our Sasuke! Whack…Bonk…Smacks the poor innocent author.**

**U:…Egad…**

**Lies unconscious **

**Now, here's a nice long chappie! Enjoyed it? -**

**Don't tell me it's a cliffie again. It's not right? It's not. -- Don't argue.**

**If you guys have any suggestions, they are all welcome. **

**Bye for now! -**

**Review people! **

**You don't know how happy I've been.**

**9 Woww, it's almost 10**

**Heehee sniff**


	4. Feelings

**Woow! 15 reviews! Eeeeek, so hap-hap-happy! **

**I get emotional quite easily, so…**

**Waaaaaaaaaah! **

**Don't mind my conscious bawling her heart out, anyways, Thanks a lot people! I love you guys so much! Eeek!**

_**Hotori-chan! Miss you already!**_

**Enjoy! I'll try to not make any cliffies this time , but…Muhaaa, I just might. Whatever you do, don't whack. - Spare it for the happy moments.**

**Hugs the table – "There, there, **_**pat pat…pat sigh…**_**no cliffie hater's gonna chop you now." glares at **_**Darkside 5454 whack**_

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, take it…sobb take it! Noooo! Give it back!**

**Chapter 4**

**I forgive you**

I was dumbfounded for a moment and did the stupidest thing one could under that kind of situation.

"H-huh?" I stuttered

I expected an answer, but not an apology. I thought gorgeous people were all arrogant jerks that can't even pronounce the word _sor-ry_. And I had that concept in my mind set as permanent record, but … after hearing those three words, it got my mind twisted in an awkward setting. I could feel flames burning every single piece of documents there is, in my mind, and there was no fire extinguisher, sadly.

"For cutting my hair?" I asked, recovering quickly

Sasuke smiled, gently, as if I was only a child, asking a childish question. It got me awestruck, and my mind instantly went blank. Such gentleness, could a human ever show that? Beauty so surreal, eyes deep like the ocean, full of sadness, sorrow, things I couldn't possibly know…I want to …somehow reach out for him…even though I was the one needing the most help.

I snapped back to reality, but fell into my thoughts again, _what was I thinking? Sasuke doesn't need help? He's not like you sakura, get over it…._

_Does he...?_

"What are you thinking Sakura," came the same gentle voice that I, probably, will remember forever.

I lifted my eyes, and met his confused ones, now a rich onyx…so inviting. I blushed a tainted red, and shifted my gaze, afraid that if I stared too long, I would start feeling self-conscious again.

"L-lets' finish this quickly," I stammered nervously and walked past him, leaving both our questions untouched in the stillness of the hallway.

_Pad_

_Pad Pad_

Our silent footsteps echoed in the hall, marking it as the only source of noise. As we reached the storage room, we piled the boxes on top of others that were scattered carelessly around.

"Do you think we should clean it?" I twitched my nose, not approving the mess.

Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow, and smirked…making me faint from just watching him.

"Unless you want to stay up all night"

"How do you know?" I said, suspicious, "It doesn't look like you ever cleaned anything like this." _Being the rich guy and all…_

"Hmm, some people actually have common sense," he said carelessly, still smirking, obviously stirring up something.

_Common sense! How dare- _

"Are you saying I don't have common sense?" I gasped, ready to punch the socket outta the guy.

"Do you think so?" Sasuke turned around, and we came face to face. All traces of unfairness left me completely, as I felt dazzled in his presence.

"W-we-well," I stuttered, at loss of words. He smirked

_That jerk!_

As I tried to compose myself, I saw Sasuke walk towards the stacks of books and begun sorting them out.

…

"I thought it's going to take the whole night," I said, eyeing his graceful movements as he piled them neatly on the shelf.

"If you don't slack, then, we'll be finished sooner." came the reply,

_Slack? Who does he think I am! Errg, that intolerable…butt-head!_

"I won't slack if you don't," I retorted.

"Is that a challenge?" he said, amused

_Crud…challenge? _

"Yes," having thought of nothing else to say.

For the rest of the hour, we stacked, dusted, piled, cleaned the storage room, but after 2 hours, only half of it was done. My stomach growled, and I blushed, covering my embarrassment by working faster.

I heard a slight chuckle behind me, and turned around to stare at an amused Uchiha walking away from the storage room.

"Where are you going?" I called after him, but got no reply

_Humph…that ignorant jerk, thinking he's so high and mighty eh?_

"Here," that same familiar voice said

I snapped around, how'd he return so quickly. As soon as I turned around, a piece of chocolate bar was stuffed in my mouth, half of it outside my mouth

"Eat"

I coughed and choked on the piece of chocolate bar until I finally recovered. Face flushed a tomato red. I glared at him

"Normal people don't just stuff something in other people's mouth!" I breathed heavily, still feeling a piece of chocolate stuck in my throat.

"No thank you?" was his sly reply

"Thank You?!" I exploded

"You're welcome," he said, eyes tingling with amusement and went to stack some more books

_This guy!!! Errg this guy is unbelievable! _

Cursing the guy under my breath, I went back to work, facing my back to him at all times.

Meanwhile, thinking up 90 ways to strangle this guy's neck.

When we were finally done, it was almost nine; I was puffing and huffing, left breathless, dirt covering my clothes. Yet the Uchiha was cool and composed, spotless…as if he never lifted any 2 tonned boxes around.

"We should get going now," I wiped my forehead of the dirt and sweat, and walked towards the nearest exit…I pushed on it, it wont bulge.

_Are we locked in?_

"We're locked in," Sasuke confirmed my thought

"How? I thought the schools around this area were to open unil midnight?" I blinked

"That was a long time ago."

"Oh…it is…"I looked at my feet and shifted them uncomfortably, after a long silence, "sorry… for getting you into this, I don't think I've got into the habit of thinking before I make up my mind about something..."

Sasuke smirked, "I can see that quite clearly."

All traces of apology left me, and I glared at him.

_Jerk! I just apologized, and you just…just!_

"Humph" I turned on my heels and stomped the other way, away from this idiot who knows nothing better than to talk to a girl like this.

_Riiiing_

_Stay…my love _

_I will not let danger harm you_

_Even if I cannot control myself_

_I will use the last of my will_

_And protect you,_

_Don't leave_

_Me_

_Stay…my love_

"Yes?" Sasuke answered, "no, yes…quickly…" he closed his cell phone.

"Sakura," the gentle voice trapped me again, making me screech to a halt. I turned around and found him walking towards me, preventing me to move with his exotic eyes. I just kept staring at Sasuke, because his eyes dazzle me too much. I couldn't move them away, so dark, so…tempting to just look at them. My mouth hang open, there he is, just walking, but dazzling me with his every movement.

"What is it?" I answered dreamily, open mouthed.

Cocking an eyebrow, he said, "Would you like to stay here or go?"

"Go where?" I asked, still lost in my little fantasy.

"Sakura," I felt a hand on my shoulder, and gasped as Sasuke moved his face but and inch from my own. "I understand if you want to stay here…alone" he added.

I felt flustered at the proximity of our distance, but could not back away, too confused of my feelings to do anything.

"How are we going to get out?" I said, voice cracked

"Don't worry," he leaned in, closer, nose brushing my hair, "someone's going to get us"

I gulped, _what is he doing? Why is he smelling my hair? Gah! Why do I feel this tingling feeling in the bottom of my stomach? Why is his voice affecting me so much? Why - _

"Your hair smells nice," Sasuke whispered, and lingered there. We would have stayed like that for ever if I hadn't suddenly collapsed right under him.

_So embarrassing_

I thought Sasuke would leave me alone now, but instead, he kneeled in front of me and lifted my chin up gently with long, slender fingers as cold as ice, making our eyes contact. His deep ocean blue ones were filled with swirls of black, and a look of panic swept across his face.

"Sakura?" His cool breath lingered on my face as he searched it for any unusual clue, why I had collapsed.

I shivered, holding my breath, as I felt weak all over my body, melting away under the gaze of this gorgeous guy. I couldn't take it anymore, his touch send goose bumps all over my body, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up as his eyes, full of unlabeled emotions danced around tauntingly. I was almost running out of breath when the phone rang again. I breathed a sigh of relieve and thanked kami to whoever made the phone call.

Still feeling a little wobbly, I stood up and waited

_What is this feeling…was Sasuke's behavior normal just then? Do guys care that much? Why do I feel to be somehow different, when I'm nothing but an ugly girl keeping her reputation hidden? _

"Sakura," Sasuke looked at me once again, making my heart jump. "come here"

"Wha-what is it?" I obeyed, if not, gladly.

I felt an icy cold hand tangling through my warm ones. I gasped

_I just recovered! Now I'm definitely going to faint_

"I can walk just fine," I said, eyes widened in surprise, w_hat is he doing?_ I tried to pry my hand away, but he just grabbed it firmly in his own. I was about to kick him hard when the lights went off, and heard the school's engine go down. Everything around this area went pitching dark as well, and there was no moon tonight. I panicked; I couldn't see my self, not even the white t-shirt I wore today.

One of the things that scare me the most was the dark, a lot of things happened to me when I was little, after dark mostly, that's why, things I don't want to remember floats back to me under these kind of circumstances.

I whimpered and collapsed once again, snatching my hand away, and brought it to my head, covering the voices that now haunted me.

"_Do you know what happens when an ugly girl wonders alone after the dark?"_

"_They get even more uglier!"_

"_Stop it..!" someone sobbed_

"_What are you doing!" The poor girl shrieked, now shielding the blow coming her way_

"_I love you, Sakura"_

"_No…"the girl sobbed beside a figure_

"_This is the result of you Harunos"_

"Sakura?"

"_No! Don't hurt him, please!"_

Someone is shaking me

"_Mother!"_

"Go…away…" I cried weakly, "go, away…Mother…run…don't hurt him…"

I felt a hand hooking under my knees, then, another one on my waist. I felt being lifted, floating, away from the darkness…so dark…go away…everything so cold, but I felt a warm chest, and I snuggled in, and fell unconscious.

**Ahh! Don't tell me this is a cliffie again. **

**sigh, go ahead everyone. Whack all you want.**

**Ouch! Not too hard!**

**Keep on the reviews people! It keeps the author nice and young. Refreshed so she could write a gooood chappie!**

Sakura – glares: I am not afraid of the dark.

U: Oh haha… runaway

Sakura: Come back and change it! holds a kunai

U: Ah! Careful, that thing's dangerous!

Sakura: smiles evily….i know

U: Serial killer!

Sakura: ninja

U:Same!

Sakura: Stab stab

U: Ahhh! Heartless character! dying gasps

10 hours later

U: sorry, I'll try to die faster.


	5. Confusion

**Okay people! Because of all those encouraging, tear shedding, heartbreaking (in a good way) compliments; I shall give it one more try. It might be out of sequence since I haven't looked at it for…half a year now? So um, here you go, enjoy and review! **

**I stayed up late for this Snifff **

**Oh and one more thing, before I keep you anymore longer than necessary. **

**Forgive Sasuke for his OOCness, I couldn't help it. He reminds me so much of Edward sigh…sniff**

Chappie Five

First Peak

Darkness surrounded me; suffocating me… a stairway appeared, twisting endlessly. I glanced up and saw a door floating, shifting, and constantly reappearing, from where? As if by some strange telepathicness, the door creaked open… a lone figure stood in the dark, his back facing me…unmoving…blending so well with the darkness. I tried to reach out for him, but he kept slipping through my grasp…then…finally, he turned, slowly he turned…and stared straight at me…those eyes…those hateful eyes…

My eyes snapped open, and quickly squeezed themselves shut, such bright lights. My body felt like lead and my mouth dry, a headache still haunted me. I moaned in annoyance as I tried to sit up, another nightmare that always left me in a bad mood. I groaned in frustration as I tried another attempt to open my eyes, and this time what I saw made me bolt right up.

"gah…" my jaw dropped a few notches

Everything surrounding me was grande, like a fairy tale. There was beautifully flourished vase, at every corner and edge. Paintings too! Where am I! The bed I'm on could be fit for a queen, and so many rich colors, velvet curtains and exquisite wallpapers. My hand felt silk, the finest silk I've felt in my whole entire life. This must be a dream, I pinched myself.

"OW!"

As if the pain woke my memory, I recalled everything that happened at the school. I stared in horror as realization struck. This can't be, or can it. I climbed over the huge bed and felt some thing different. My clothes! They've been replaced with a silky white nightdress, and for a second, I was awed by the fineness of it. But I peeled my eyes away, and walked carefully on the thick red carpet to the door. Maybe I can slip away without anyone noticing. I reached towards the door handle, or it that a decoration in the wall. Just as I was debating, the door swung open, opening on the wrong end, banging straight in my face…blue sparks appeared as I giggled stupidly, just as I was gonna hit the floor, I saw a shadow slip past and scoop me up. It was a wonderful feeling to be scooped, besides the throbbing on my forehead.

"Do you need glasses?" A sly voice inquired

My voice hitched in my throat, and I gazed into the eyes of my supposed savior

"That must've hurt," Sasuke smirked.

"Y-you-you're the one who banged the door in my face…and of course it hurt" I retorted, but with such a weak attempt, it sounded like a whimper.

"I suppose I should apologize," Sasuke said, "But it looks like you are fine."

"I- you- suppose!" My face flushed red, and my forehead throbbed even more. I could feel a bump starting to grow.

I was going to say something hateful when I saw concern in his eyes, just barely, tainted against all the other emotions; confusion, sadness, anger, and mystery. I was at loss for words…once again enticed by his eyes, like a prey enraptured by its predator. As if noticing, Sasuke shifted his eyes and walked towards the bed, carrying me like a feather.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, "Put me down! I can walk just fine," I struggled, not violently, still weak from exhaustion, "And what did you bring me here for? Where are my clothes?! And what are you going to do to me!" Hysteria rose to my voice as Sasuke lowered me to bed, "What-

"You need some rest, Sa-ku-ra."

I stopped struggling, the way he whispered my name was so soothing, so hypnotizing it send goose bumps down my arm. I lay there, almost gasping for breath as Sasuke leaned closer, until our noses were inches apart.

"The doctor came when you were asleep, and said you have been not getting enough sleep, and the right portions of food. Did you not realize you were mistreating your body so horribly?"

My heart thumped so loudly, I was sure it would jump out any second.

"I- I had always been like this, ever since my mo-, ever since I was very young." I said nonchalantly, but fearing as well, for where this is leading to. "Is that very wrong?"

This innocent little answer seemed to light a fire in his eyes. For a moment, he looked angry.

"You," he poked on my bump, not too gently. "Very careless, if you keep going on like this, you'll get all sorts of diagnose. Permanent ones." He added

I was dumbfounded for a moment, and forgot how to breathe.

"Breathe Sakura," Sasuke commanded

"I-," a huge whistle came out of my mouth as I took in a lungful of air.

This was all so awkward. Why is he treating me so nicely?

"Um…" I paused, and finally blurted, "I need bathroom!"

_Pause_

Uh…that was totally smart. I whacked myself inwardly. Of all things! Sakura, you pighead! And you need bathroom? How's that for an educated answer!

Sasuke looked at me, one eyebrow lifted up, as if expecting another random statement.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" he questioned, ever so sincerely

_Sincerely my head!_

"No!" I sat up, then quickly added, more quietly, "No, it's okay, I can find my way."

I could feel Sasuke's eyes watching me intently as I quickly walked to the door, as I closed the door behind me, I heaved a huge sigh of relieve. And a couple more just to be on the safe side.

Everything seems so confusing. What is Sasuke trying to pull? Why is he being so weirdly nice to me? To _ME especially_? And what is that shivery feeling I'm feeling whenever I'm close to him? Grrg, as if the world isn't confusing enough.

I walked absentmindedly down the corridor, and finally noticed how long and endless it was. It was as grande as that bedroom. What are they, Kings? My whole room could fit here, hundreds of times. As I walked further, I lost track of where I was going. The corridor stretched on and on, curving here and there. Finally, stretching into a huge living room, so enormously gigantic the ceilings were as tall as the sky. Chandeliers

hang from decorative places. There were paintings of Sasuke's families, ancestors. I stared in amazement at the place in front of me; it seemed truly like a fairy tale. I was going to pinch myself once more to make sure I wasn't dreaming, when a hand stopped me halfway.

I jumped suddenly and knocked over a vase, it landed softly on the thick carpet. And Sasuke, never glancing away from me, stood there, holding my hand and stared at me. My face flushed a tainting red.

_Oh would you stop it Sakura! You with your transparent skin, he's probably just making sure you don't stray too far in his house._

"Uh.. I was go-" I stuttered, searching for the right words

Instead of answering, Sasuke lowered my hand and lifted my chin up with the cool tips of his fingers, so that I am looking up at him. For a moment, no one spoke. My face probably was the mother of tomatoes right now, I gulped, the only sound in this empty palace.

My heart once again thumped loudly, all the nerve cells concentrating on where Sasuke's hands were. Then, as if a miracle, one of us spoke, and it will be one of the things that I'll remember forever and ever.

"I'm glad I cut off your hair, you look beautiful"

**Cliffie…nooooo, it can't be. My wonderful Authoristicness couldn't be that bad?**

**Anyways, good chappie to refresh my mind for a while. If you have any suggestions please put your hand up. I'll be happy to consider it. **


	6. A stranger's encounter

**Hey Readers**

**Wow, I really left myself a cliffhanger there. Hope this one isn't too cheesy or boring. Enjoy and Review.**

**Oh and, just to make this clear for those of you who didn't understand. Sakura is actually VERY ATTRACTIVE looking, in both physical and emotional ways. But because of her "mysterious past" which I will reveal later chapters, she didn't know that she is beautiful, that she is a -- (To be revealed in later chapters)**

**For more information, please ask by clicking the review button. I will gladly answer your concerns.**

**Thank you**

**Now you can Enjoy**

**Don't own Naruto**

**A stranger's encounter**

**Chapter Six**

Tick _tick,_ the clock striked 2:00, followed by an eerie silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

My eyes widened in surprise, as they looked searchingly for a hint of sarcasm, a hint of lie, even a hint of exaggeration inside those deep swirls of onyx.

They found none.

My eyes watered, my lips quivered, and I gasped silently as feelings rushed back, memories of sadness replaced by something anew, no longer so threatening.

"Do-Do you mean it?" I choked out the words, a huge lump already forming in my throat

Sasuke watched me, as if feeling my burden with me. He nodded, just a little nod, but it meant everything in the world to me. Even outside the world.

Huge droplets of tears slid down my cheeks, flowing from an already dehydrated water source. I threw myself at him and choked his neck with my bear hug.

"Whoa there," Sasuke staggered back, but held his stance. "No need to kill you complimentor."

I smiled a faint smile against his shoulder, and pulled back, but two strong arms wound around me and pulled me closer still.

"I wish to share your sorrow…Sakura" Sasuke whispered as he burrowed his nose into my hair, "I want to take whatever that you are suffering away…and I will. Butt I will need your help, instead of you backing away, and torturing yourself alone. I will always be there, there to protect you Sakura."

It was one thing to be hugged by Sasuke, but another thing to hear such beautiful words coming from the famous Uchiha.

My tears probably gave half of his shirt a salty wash. But he didn't seem to mind, and kept me wrapped in his protection. I felt like the happiest girl on Earth, just there, embraced by a person who actually cares, who didn't mind me. I was afraid for it to end, to disappear, and to turn into a dream. So I clung on, just there, crying to my heart's content, weeping, for everything…for nothing.

My heart skipped a beat when Sasuke scooped me up, ever so gently as my silky dress fluttered along with my stomach. My eyes felt so droopy, tired from all those emotions, I nodded off, unaware a soft kiss planted on my forehead.

I woke up suddenly, because I felt something, someone starting at me. And I was right. When I snapped my eyes open, I found a pair of deep blue staring straight into mine. So close, I could feel his breath on my lips. My eyes went bogus, and I shot straight up, instead of moving sideways like a normal person. Resulting in a bang, and a unison of OWWs.

"What are you doing!" I gritted my teeth as I clutched my head in pain

"What are you doing?" the weirdo moaned as he held his forehead, "Is this how you greet your host?"

"Host?" I peeked from under my hand, dumbfounded then, furious, "W-well…host or not, is this how you treat your guests?"

I gasped as he moved his hand from his face, stumped by his look; His inhumane look that could kill anyone just looking at him, his beautiful look that could probably get whatever he wanted, and his heavenly look that could probably be the cause for World War III.

"What are you staring at?"

"No-nothing" I gulped, then, mumbling something uneducated, I lowered my eyes.

"Probably awed by my beauty, just like other pathetic girls, now why did he even bring you home. What makes you so special…it's not like you got the looks or body type" he asked. Rather…talking to himself in amusement

My eyes flared red, could be that he just insulted me. As if not enough, he went on.

"Or maybe he just wanted to play with you for one night; he must finally be following his brother's footsteps"

_Brother? _

"Yes, I'm his brother," reading the question in my eyes, "Itachi."

His eyes hardened as he said his own name, and he leaned closer to emphasize it. My heart thudded.

_Does every Uchiha know how to give a person a heart attack?_

Chuckling, he leaned even closer; I was apparently paralyzed by his eyes and some

other force and thus couldn't move.

"Heart attack? So he did use you" Itachi smirked, as he trailed his finger across my throat.

I gasped tried to break whatever spell he was holding me in

_He can mind read?!_

"Yes I can, and so can my brother, and everyone else in the household. I'm surprised Sasuke has hidden it so well." Itachi said as he leaned closer still, until his nose was against my earlobe.

I took in a shark breath, and struggled, tried to break free this cursed spell.

"Let me GO" I spat out, clenching and unclenching my fists, "What are you doing to me!"

The door suddenly burst open, a flaring Uchiha stood there, his eyes burning with fury as he flashed to my side.

"What do you think you are doing…brother" Sasuke hissed

I felt the spell snap and I collapsed on the headboard.

"Oh," Itachi smirked nonchalantly as his eyes looked at me, "Just welcoming our little guest to our humble home"

_Welcoming my head, you ruthless, worthless scumbag!_

Itachi chuckled, and Sasuke look at me briefly, and I remembered they both have psychic powers

"I would prefer you keep to your guests," Sasuke said with distaste, as he added "And I keep to mine,"

"Oh, of course" Itachi replied innocently, "Since you so nicely asked me, it will be a brotherly favour, no?"

Itachi stood up, not before winking at me "But brothers share, which will be a brotherly favour too right?" Itachi laughed and disappeared into the corridor

I could feel Sasuke's distress in waves as he turned to me. But as soon as he saw me all traces of anger left away. He sat only a feet away, and looked at me with concern. Those onyx swirled with colors, finally settling on a dark grey.

"Are you alright?" The tender voice asked, the only voice in the world. The only one I will trust.

_He is so handsome_

Before I could stop it, thoughts about Sasuke poured out faster than I could stop. Just like before, before I knew he could mind read, that is. Now that I knew, I blushed a furious red, and whacked my mind to be quite.

Sasuke looked surprised, but chuckled.

"So you know about my family's specialty, no doubt he would reveal it" Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry for not being with you, I should've know Itachi was coming back, I shoud've –

"Shh" I silenced him with a finger, and moved closer to him, poking his cheek, then stretching them into a smile.

"Don't worry about me, your brother was…interesting, I do hope I don't meet him anymore. But I shouldn't say that, because that might just be his personality with people. Though, I do kind of despise it, I just want to shove my fist into his stupid smirk and-" I clenched my jaw as I tried to force a smile on my face.

Sasuke looked at me with a brow plucked up.

I sighed, and touched my throbbing forehead, already forming a bump

"Bigheaded and hard-headed" I mumbled

"Isn't that your second bump on your visit?"

"Way to remind me" I sulked

Sasuke sighed, displeased with my klutziness.

"I do hope you don't get a third, your head could become quite big too"

I glared at him.

"Come," Sasuke stood up, and held out his hand like a gentleman's

"To where?" I asked, not really caring where Sasuke's taking me, as long as he is by my side.

"You'll see"

"But-

"Shh- " mimicking my gesture, Sasuke tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and scooped me up, seeing I didn't take his offered hand.

My heart thudded once again, and my stomach fluttered, I was happy and I giggled out loud.

_I could get used to this_

"Me too"

**Okay dudes, and dudettes. A cool chapter, don't you think? **

**Anyways, I need a plot. An interesting plot on where this will go. **

**I do hope suggestions will come in.**

**Anyways.**

**Review people! I am always encouraged with feedbacks.**

**ITachi: Duuude, I sound like a pervert in there. That totally ruins my reputation**

**Utsuga: No you don't**

**Itachi: I don't?**

**Ustuga: Nope, Ask the audience**

**Itachi: Do i??**


	7. Runaway Thoughts

**THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, OR ELSE MY GRAMMAR WOULD'VE BEEN VERY GRAMATICALLY INCCORECT. (Hotori: my grammer sucks too…)**

**New Chapter. Now aren't you happy )**

**LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE YOU READ!!**

"**YOUR LOVE IS A LIE" Or "1000 Words" For those of you who prefer )**

**Enjoy )**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Runaway Thoughts )**

* * *

"Heavy much?" Sasuke smirked, and made a fake attempt to drop me

I giggled and screamed, locking both arms on sasuke's neck, I leaned sideways, head against his chest and heard his heartbeat…ba-boom….ba-boom. Steady, comforting, just like that.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?" I sighed, leaning back to look into his eyes

Thoughts of randomness perked up…at the wrong moment

_Soooo comfortable…_

_Hot…hot…eeee_

_You handsome devil you giggle_

_Shut up!_

_Hoooootttt…._

_He can hear us you know…._

_Who's us? I'm apart of you, that means you are the only one Haaaa_

_Be Quite!! smack_

_Hot…muscular chest…_

_I'm gonna kill you!_

…

…

…

…

…

I slowly lifted my head up, when I finally got the courage to look into his eyes…I held my breath, face flushed so red, possibly wining the world's reddest tomato head.

"Um…" I stuttered…….

"You heard it didn't you.." I sighed in defeat.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Do you want me to put you down?"

"Um…" I stammered as I began to turn a tomato red.

_No…_

Sasuke laughed, his voice was warm, and an entire thread of thoughts popped into Sakura's mind.

_Ahh…his voice…it's so…what do you call it…_

_Sexy?_

_SHUT UP!!_

_Hot voice…hot body…_

_I'm gonna freakin rip out your vocal cords!!_

"Mental cords."

I looked up to see Sasuke staring into my eyes, smiling slyly.

"It's a mental voice; I'm just saying mental cords work in the mind, not vocal cords."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I hear these voices only everyday." Sasuke continued walking, a grin on his face, "What makes you think yours is so special?"

"Hey!" I smacked him hard on his chest, "That's not nice."

"I'm kidding!" Sasuke laughed, again, his voice somehow dissolving all my anger. "Right, anyway, close your eyes."

I pouted, "Why?"

_Oh oh, I know, he's gonna 0000000000000… and then and you'll be like0000000000000 and 0000000000000 . It's gonna be like 000000000000000._

I wanted to scream. Even Sasuke turned slightly red at my runaway thoughts.

_POOF_

Itachi stood in front of them, a very disturbed look on his face. "Sakura, would you mind at least attempting to mask your thoughts? I believe Every Uchiha within a ten block radius is blushing right now.

And sure enough….

* * *

Yuri Uchiha raised her hand.

"Yes, Yuri?" Iruka looked at the girl curiously; she was usually not the one to disrupt his lectures.

"Master Iruka." Yuri spoke in a confident voice, "What is 00000000000000 and 000000000000000 and 0000000 mean? Why is it like to be 00000000000000000?"

Iruka twitched on the ground, blood gushing violently from his nose.

00000

"You like her better than me don't you?" Shusui Uchiha's girlfriend demanded.

Shusui Uchiha opened his mouth to explain, then a curious shade of crimson crept up his neck and onto his face. Suddenly, the Uchiha was speechless.

"I knew it! Well you know what? It's OVER you bastard!" and she stomped away……

0000

Amano Uchiha looked at her bowl of ramen lovingly. Imagining its heavenly taste on her

tongue…

"Hey, this ramen is too salty." An annoying voice complained behind her, drawing a gasp from all the ramen eaters and the chef from the stand.

There's no way the ramen could be anything but perfection… Amano dipped her chopsticks into the noodles, and put it in her mouth…

Subtly, her face began turning red…

SPEW! She barfed, drawing all gazes onto herself.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!!"

Amano Uchiha and the annoying complaining guy both lifted their face from the dirt.

"…………." She said, "I'm gonna kill Sasuke."

0000

The Uchiha chief (namingly Sasuke's daddy-o) closed his eyes and crossed his arms and recited the memorized speech to the Konoha police-nin. As he spoke, eyes widened in surprise and some jaws dropped open.

"And so, he's going to 0000000000000000 and then and you'll be like 0000000000000 and 00000000 it'll be like 0000000000 - ……..hey, this isn't what I rehearsed!!"

AWKWARD SILENCE

chirp chirp

"………………………….." the Uchiha chief said, "A-hem. I need to, uh, go, somewhere."

outside…

"UCHIHA………SASUKE…………."

000000000

If we listed all the Uchiha's unfortunate encounters, we would have to write a book (by we I mean Hotori and Prince Utsuga), so on with the story!!

Sasuke and Itachi closed their eyes as complaints probably came flooding into their minds, unknown to me.

"Right," Sasuke sighed, "Itachi, you can go now."

"Good luck." Itachi flashed him a mocking grin and POOFED away.

"Did I do something?" I murmured.

"No, Yuri just gave Master Iruka and nosebleed, my cousin Shusui got dumped by his girlfriend, Amano was kicked out of her favourite ramen stand forever, and my father was humiliated before the police." Sasuke smiled.

"O-oh…"

"It's okay, Iruka deserved it, Shusui's girlfriend was cheating on him, the ramen stand is bad for Amano and my father well, we'll work something out."

I nodded nervously, "If you say so."

"Okay, now close your eyes." Sasuke asked again, smiling.

"Um. Okay." Before further thoughts could spill out, I closed my eyes and concentrated on only the darkness.

The creaking of a door on its hinges was heard, followed by the rustling of clothes and the hustle bustle of many people. Carefully, Sasuke set me on my feet and led me in by my hand.

"You can open your eyes now Sakura." Sasuke whispered into my ear.

Not knowing if I really want to, I opened them.

* * *

Author's Note: Heey Fanfictors, did you like that chappie? I hope you did, cuz my good friend Hotori wrote it as a means of encouraging my Continuation of this story.

**I know, I know, I should write like her, but too, bad. You guys are stuck with me**

**Anyways, review! Tell me what you think**

**Would you care for a few words? HOtori?**

**Hello everyone.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was working mainly on the humour side of things, and I was filling in for Prince Utsuga because she was…**_**busy**_**.**

**Haha, there I go again.**

**--' right, anyways. Please continue supporting Utsuga here in her fanfictions. Her sanity depends on your encouraging words!**

**Utsuga: That is right! Smirk**

**Alright, well, wishing you all the best.**

**Also, although I don't advertise much. I'm working on a Death Note fic right now, so if you would like, check it out. **

**PS: hello Alice.**

**There you go**

**Until next time!!**

**

* * *

**

P.P.S Well, there you go people. For those of you who are too lazy to read the author's note….let me make this clear

**THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, OR ELSE MY GRAMMAR WOULD'VE BEEN VERY GRAMATICALLY INCCORECT. (Hotori: my grammer sucks too…)**


End file.
